


Stay Close To Me

by doodeline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: "I know there's no need for me to panic,'Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me".





	




End file.
